The Manor
by Witch's Runes
Summary: The Manor was thought to have been only a legend, along with the family's dark pasted. Generations later, a young 16 year old boy's discovery about the truth behind his family's Manor, leads him to think that the legend in true, and he thinks that it has struck once again. This time, he's to carry out the deed, and his Manor is the place to do it. But can he really do it in time?


**Attention all:**

 **This is a Harry Potter story! Draco's life gets turned upside down after his Sixteenth birthday, he's not a wizard, he was stolen from Albus Dumbledore as a baby, however, Malfoy Manor also has a hidden secret within itself, and now it'll make itself known to all of the Wizarding world!**

 **ALSO OC's are MINE!**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The Manor:**

 **1:**

 **The Forgotten Bloodline**

Malfoy Manor, the home of many witches and wizards, all of whom were born or married into the Malfoy family, a family like no other. The Mafloy's were always pure, which also included a very dark secret that was long ago forgotten by many of the Malfoy family's passed or current generations, especially Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco, and husband of Narcissa Malfoy. This secret was once highly respected by many of the other pure-blood families, many of whom also forgot the secret that rests within the Malfoy family bloodline.

It wasn't the first of many nights, in which found Lucius's sixteen year old son, Draco Malfoy, standing in one of the many dark halls of Malfoy Manor, however, it wasn't that it was passed midnight that made him hide out in one of the darkest halls of the Malfoy home, his pale face blank as he stared at nothing in particular on the ground, his blonde hair neatly calmed, as if he was leaving to attend a dinner, his hands at his sides, afraid that if he'd move, then that would be the end of the world for him.

He was dressed in a black suit, he wore his best dressing shoes, it was almost like he was going to a party, a well respected party indeed, however, that wasn't why he was up at midnight, dressed up, and waiting in the halls of his home.

This night wouldn't just be like any other night, this night, the night just before his birthday, would be special in a way, but to Draco, he'd been waiting all summer for this night to come, and here he was, waiting for someone indeed.

As for his parents, Lucius and Narcissa didn't know anything about what he'd been doing at night, especially this particular night, unknown to them, Draco had a secret, and this one was actually linked to this very night, Draco, on the other hand, knew exactly why he was waiting in a dark hall in the middle of the night, ever since last week that is, however, the more he waited, the more and more he became quite used to strange things happing around him while he waited in the dark for something to happen. Or so he thought.

 **(-)**

It wasn't the first of many nights that they'd found him standing there, as they continued to watch, hidden within the shadows of their once well respected home, the passed few nights, all they had been allowed to do was watch the boy as he just stood there, waiting for something or something to happen.

When they had finally found where the boy was located, they had been only allowed to watch from a distance, keeping well hidden within the shadows of the current family's darkened home, or so they thought the house was their home. The pair wore black cloaks, hoods up, they had pale skin, matching the boy's skin tone perfectly.

The lady, a woman by the name of Elizabeth, stood beside her husband, who went by the name, Vince, they both thought that they had lost their beloved son, whom they named Orion.

No one, not even their family, knew where the young child had been taken, however, once they found the child, a week ago, they spread the news to everyone back in their homeland, the land where peace, happiness, and true loyalty lies, a land so far away from here, it would be improbable to find; the Land in the South, New Orleans, the land where they had slaves, and not just any slaves, many black slaves to be exact.

You see, Vince and Elizabeth were a white couple, who owned about more than twenty black slaves back at home in New Orleans, once giving birth to Orion, they both hadn't even spent one day with their baby, when they had woken up one day to find him missing.

From then on, they were never the same; Vince now kept a sharp eye on all of the slaves, their hearts turned cold as ice, as for Elizabeth, her voice turned as cold as ever, the slaves learned very quickly to not get either of them angry every time they called upon them.

They stood in the shadows of the halls; it wasn't the first time that Elizabeth wanted to run over to the boy who now was just standing in the halls, almost like he was waiting for something or someone to come his way.

 **(-)**

Draco's head suddenly whirled around, ever since last week, he felt like someone was watching him, in the shadows of another corner, he thought that he saw someone standing there; watching him as he waited for something or someone to come his way.

He was about to say something, when he heard his Mother say from behind him, "Draco dear, why are you out here?"

Draco's head turned to his Mother, who wore a silk green-house coat, a frown on her face, he said, almost quietly, "I'm fine, Mother. Just waiting for someone, don't worry, Mother…"

Narcissa said, "Come now, Draco, you need some rest."

Draco said, straightening out his suit, "Mother, please, I'm fine. I just need a few moments to think. I'll be in bed soon, very soon."

Narcissa said, walking forward towards her son, "Draco dear, come on, love, let's get you to bed."

Draco said, "Mother, please, I have to stay here, I'm waiting for someone."

Before Narcissa could say something, something caught her son's eye, she saw that he only went back to starring at the corner that he was starring at when she found her son here.

Much to her dismay and displeasure, she eventually went back to bed, uncertain about her son's wonderings at night.

 **(-)**

Meanwhile, back in the hall, Draco was about to leave the hall, when he heard a whisper, it sounded so soft and gentle, "My baby."

He froze on the spot, uncertain if he heard that right, however, he heard it again, only a little louder, "My baby."

He knew that one was a male and the other was a female's voice, they both sounded so farmiliar to him, he only turned back to the corner that he was staring at for so long, something about that corner, he only felt a pull towards the corner, but with one step at a time, he felt like his world was about to crash all around him, it wasn't like he felt drawn to this corner for about a week, however, he stopped, unable to let himself go any further towards the darkened corner, that was in front of him.

The couple themselves, knew very well that their baby boy was gone from the very moment the Lady Malfoy first spoke to their son, however, that didn't stop them both from eventually having their son just a foot away from them, as their son just stood there in front of them, looking confused, Elizabeth looked at her husband, who shared a look with her, after a nod, her husband mutter low, but also loud enough for their son to hear, "Fear not, for the truth shall be revealed about this very house."

Draco couldn't believe his ears, whoever said that, it almost sounded like they wanted revenge on his parents, but why and what for?

As he stood there, he heard the female say softly to him, "It's time to bring back the once respected and most powerful family out from the darkness."

Before he was about to say something, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he heard the male say, "Don't fear, for we shall soon make amends with the current family who lives here, only then, and only then, will we lead you to carry out the deed, my son."

The more he stood there, the more he realized that his world was already crashing down around him, but it didn't stop there, as he heard the female's lips at his ear, whispered to him, her voice soft but also colder than his Mother's voice, "Once we rid this home of the bad who have turned around and made those who only wanted peace, pay for their own families ungrateful failors. We will let it be known that this very house belongs to no wizards or witches, this very house was once held on very high standers, standers that have now been forgotten by such foolish freaks!"

He felt like running, running away from her tone, but found himself unable to do such a thing, however, that didn't stop the male from snapping harshly, almost coldly at him, "We must have you properly fit, by midnight tomorrow night, you're life as a wizard will be no more, the life as a cold heartless ruthless mad-driven slave driver shell begin."

That's when he felt the female's nails sink into his shoulders, and she hissed, almost going mad, "You must carry out the deed, for they must not know of our return. We shell rid the house of its current family, we'll drive them insane, once they're taken care of, then we'll have our wonderful family home back under our name and control, then and only then, will we shape and build you into who you're really mean to be. Our son… Orion."

However, before Draco could move away from the woman, the male said while taking a hold onto his other shoulder, he madly hissed into Draco's ear, almost as if he was already insane, "Not before we start your training, every night, you will meet us here, in this hall, and then your training shell begin. First lesson of the night; Properly disposeing of a slave. You must learn how to properly rid a slave, you must always be curel, they're animals, they don't deserve to live. You're their Master, they must always listen to you, they must always obey you, no matter what!"

They both snarled one last time before letting go, "You will uphold our name, it is your duty to treat others with distain, and you will make us proud!"

It was as if they were already insane, however, once letting go of his shoulders, he realized that they were already insane.

And it looked like he was next!


End file.
